


Wildfire: She is beautiful and I am catastrophic

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Dream Walker!Rhea, F/M, Finn Balor x Ember Moon, Fluff and Angst, Monster Hunter AU, Monster hunter!Finn, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Finn, Werewolf!Ember, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Finn Balor comes from a long line of monster hunters, though he has some dark secrets of his own, including being a vampire. He seems to have a good handle on things, keeping the peace in his territory, until a wounded Lycan named Ember stumbled into his bar. She can't seem to recall anything, but her arrival seems to signal that something wicked this way comes. Trouble is coming for both of them, and they might just need to help each other to survive and keep the peace.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/ Ember Moon | Athena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/gifts).



Finn Balor sat behind the bartop of the Bullet Club bar and diner. It was a medium-sized bar, not too far from a national park. A lot of tourists seemed to pass through, but what the real world didn’t seem to notice was that some of the regulars at the bar were supernatural beings. The Bullet Club was a sort of safe haven for all sorts of creatures. It was where peace treaties and accords were signed, a neutral sort of establishments. Whatever issues certain creatures had with each other, once inside the Bullet Club, they were left at the door. 

Finn was part owner of the bar, and notorious for his rules. If a person got banned from the Bullet Club, he wasn’t fond of forgiving or allowing them back in. If somebody broke the peace by fighting or if they killed anybody, Finn would find them and handle them himself. In this neck of the woods, he was almost an honorary sheriff or peacekeeper.

Many rumors had been spread throughout the years that Finn was from a long line of monster hunters. More rumors spoke of the fact that he had been changed into a vampire due to a mission going wrong. Whatever rumors were true, nobody really knew for certain. Nobody dared to question Finn though, he had a knack for being moody and could hold his own. If people or creatures didn’t cross him or break one of his rules, then there was no need for them to worry. In fact, most of the time Finn’s presence was comforting, he kept the peace in a normally contested area. 

The door to the Bullet Club swung open as Finn was cleaning one of the shot glasses. His eyes narrowed as a hooded figure made their way into his establishment. He watched with interest as the figure pushed back their hood, to reveal a small rain-drenched woman. Red hair that faded into orange and yellow streaks was tied in intricate braids. Intense amber-colored eyes met his own and for a moment Finn swore he saw flashes of red and deep gold. 

For a moment the woman tensed, her lips parting just slightly as she seemed to take in the sight of the different people in the bar. She was clearly scent-testing the air, and after deciding there was no looming threat, made her way towards the bartop and Finn. 

It was only when she got closer and shed her cloak that Finn realized she was bleeding. Her t-shirt was stained red near the hem. Now that she near to the bar, Finn noticed she was sweating as well. 

His nose curled at the scent of the blood, it had been a while since he fed. His eyes narrowed slightly. “Are you alright?” 

The woman glanced down at her wound as if noticing it for the first time. As her hair moved it reminded Finn of fire dancing and flickering. “I’m fine, nothing some alcohol won’t fix.” 

Finn had a lot of questions, but he had a reputation as the sort of barkeep that didn’t poke his nose into other people’s business. So instead of asking what was on his mind, he instead poured her a shot of whiskey. 

“On the house, the first one is free for strangers. My name is Finn, I am part owner of the Bullet Club. You aren’t going to bring any trouble to my establishment are you?” Finn asked, sliding her the shot. He was usually a good judge of character, and his gut instinct very rarely led him wrong. 

Picking up the shot, the mysterious woman downed it and then winced at the burn. “I don’t plan on bringing any trouble, though I suppose it tends to follow me. Nice to meet you Finn, and thanks for the drink.” 

“Do you have a name you'd like to be called?” Finn asked curiously. “That way I have a name for the tab?” 

An amused half-smile tugged at her lips, though she did hesitate before offering her name. “Call me what you’d like.” Her smile widened, revealing large canine teeth. 

It dawned on Finn that the woman in front of him was a lycanthrope. The vampiric part of him wanted to recoil, but many a Lycan had made their way through his bar. If they didn’t cause problems, then there was no need to go looking for a fight. He was surprised her scent hadn’t given her away, but he supposed it was being masked by the blood that was still seeping from her side. Normally Finn could tell from a mile away by people’s scent or their demeanors, what they were. 

“Ember I guess, for your hair,” Finn said, nodding to her hair. The way she moved her head, seemed to make the strands ripple like a bonfire's flame. 

“Ember sparks the flame,” Ember said, her eyes glazing over for a moment as if she was reliving a painful memory. She tried to stand to her feet, but her legs gave out and she seemed to drop to her knees. “I think I’ll take another drink.” She managed to get out the last few words before she passed out and her head bounced off the wooden floor of the Bullet Club. 

Most of the other patrons of the club ignored Ember's passed-out form on the floor, but a few parties turned their attention to Finn to see what he'd do. Finn's expression had turned into a deep frown as he made his way to the other side of the bar. He knelt down next to Ember and felt for her pulse. 

"She alright?" Cody Rhodes asked as he moved to help Finn. He flashed a toothy smile. "I don't mind taking her upstairs for you." 

Finn rolled his eyes, as much as Cody got on his nerves, the other owner of the Bullet Club was mostly harmless. He talked a big game, but he was exactly that, just talk. 

"I don't need your help, Cody. Watch the bar, I'm going to see if I can stitch her up." Finn didn't want any of the other patrons to get their hands on Ember. He didn't know her, but he didn't want her to get taken advantage of. That wasn't the type of person he was. Carrying her upstairs to the bar's apartment, Finn laid her down on the couch. He wasn't much of a healer, but he knew somebody who could probably help. 

Pushing down his own burning hunger, Finn set to work trying to stitch her wound and clean it. Aside from pushing the hem of her shirt up and removing her large cloak, he didn't otherwise undress her. No doubt she was likely to be angry that he was doctoring her wounds, but he didn't want her bleeding out on his floor. Once he was done with that task, he called one of the few numbers he kept in his phone book: Rhea Ripley. 

Finn had met Rhea during his first week at the bar, not only was she a good friend, but she was also a healer among other things. After his whole issue with being turning into a vampire, Rhea had been the one to nurse him back to health. Finn wanted her to take a look at Ember and make sure there wasn’t something else going on.

Rhea lived just a few streets over in one of the cabins nearest to the woods. So it didn’t take her long at all to get to the Bullet Club. She let herself into the little apartment and crinkled her nose at the scent of blood that clung in the air. “Did you bleed one dry? I thought you had curbed those impulses.” 

“Well for one, I didn’t do that to her. She’s alive still, but she was bleeding out. Stumbled into my bar and asked for a drink, before passing out.” Finn moved to the sink to clean his hands, before nodding to Ember. “Can you look her over, her name is Ember.” 

Rhea sighed and shed her own leather jacket and her scarf. “Yeah, I can look her over. Go get some food, this may take a while.” 

Finn grimaced as he glanced out the window at the rain. “Hunting will be slim in this rain, but I’ll try.” He grabbed his own cloak before heading out into the poor rain. 

Focusing on Ember, Rhea placed a hand on her temple. It took only a few seconds for Rhea’s power to kick in. Not only was she a healer, but she was also a dream walker and telepath. She could enter somebody’s dreams and read their minds, even their innermost thoughts. It was one of the ways that she healed people, by addressing what was torturing them mentally. 

Normally she would have asked permission before going into Ember’s mind, but considering the girl was passed out and Finn needed her healed, Rhea was just going to have to apologize later. Ember’s mind space was chaotic, she was having a fitful nightmare. Ember was fighting a pair of large wolves in the dream and seemed to be desperately trying to shift or fight back. 

“You’re a Lycan.” Rhea mused aloud, as the dreamscape shifted abruptly.

Dream-Ember’s head snapped towards Rhea, and she bared her teeth. “Who are you?” 

Rhea simply held out a hand. “I am a friend, I mean you no harm, Ember. My name is Rhea.” 

Ember seemed distrustful, even more, confused by the fact that Rhea already knew her name. “How are you here?” 

“My powers allow me to heal but also to enter people’s dreams and minds. Who stabbed you?” Rhea asked, nodding to the wound on Ember’s side. 

Ember’s eyes narrowed and then the world around them began to shake. “I- I can’t remember.” She said after a moment. “I am trying.” At her words, everything began to go fuzzy. The dream world began shaking more forcefully, cracks, and fissures appearing in the dreamscape.

Rhea reached out her hand, trying to stabilize the dream, but for the first time in a long time, she felt herself being forced out of somebody’s dreamscape. She pulled her hand away from Ember’s head, watching as the werewolf began to wake up.

Almost as soon as Ember’s eyes were open, her hand was around Rhea’s neck squeezing hard. Ember’s lips split into a snarl. “Who are you? Why were you in my dream, stay out of my head.” 

Rhea simply wrapped a hand around Ember’s wrist. “Let go.” She commanded, waiting until Ember complied. Ember looked startled by the prospect of being forced to comply against her will. 

However the second Ember “You passed out and Finn asked me to check you over and heal you. As I mentioned my name is Rhea. I mean you no harm, but if you attack me, I will defend myself and you won’t like it.” Rhea cautioned, she didn’t want to hurt Ember, but she wasn’t about to allow herself to get attacked. 

The words made Ember wary. She didn't like the idea of Rhea being inside her head, but she didn't trust her either. "How did I get up here, where exactly am I?" 

"You are in the Bullet Club, this is the apartment right above the bar. You were bleeding out and Finn saved you." Rhea said nodding to Ember's side. She seemed to notice for the first time that Ember was still in her wet clothes. "Here let me find you some warm clothes to put on. Finn won't mind." 

Ember watched cautiously as Rhea went to a drawer, rifling through it until she found some sweat pants and an old flannel shirt. There was no way that Finn's clothes were going to fit her, but they looked warm. Now that her initial shock was wearing off, Ember was starting to feel a bit chilled.

"They're going to be a little baggy on you, but it's better than catching a cold. I assume that's your jacket and scarf?" Rhea nodded to where Ember's wet cloak dangled from an old wooden chair.

"Yeah." Ember shivered a little bit as she took the clothes from Rhea. "I am going to change in the bathroom." She was surprised to find that her side wasn't hurt as bad. Maybe Rhea did have some healing powers after all. 

Letting herself into the small, cramped bathroom, Ember began to change. She checked the wound on her side, finding that the skin was already mending from where she had been patched up. She lightly prodded at the wound and winced, most likely she was still going to have a bit of a scar. She put on Finn's flannel shirt and his sweatpants, though she had to roll the cuffs of the pants up to keep them from falling. 

Walking back out, she noticed that Finn had come back. He seemed taken back by the fact that she was wearing his clothes, but didn't call her on it. Instead, all he did was pour three glasses of whiskey and sit down. Rhea was already perched in another one of the chairs. 

"You're looking better than you were earlier," Finn commented, no longer looking as feral or hungry as he had when he first saw her. "Rhea seems to have done a good job healing you." He was pleased by that. Finn felt like he had made a good call, by getting Rhea's help.

"You did all the hard work by patching her up. Ember will still probably need to eat first though." Rhea said, standing up to go get the other woman some food. "Are you hungry Ember?" 

Ember's stomach growled embarrassingly loud at the mention of food. "Yeah, I guess I am. Thank you." 

"Man, I didn't even need to be a mind reader for that one. I got you, one hamburger coming up, you aren't a vegan are you?" Rhea asked, her gaze searching. She smirked when Ember rapidly shook her head. "I didn't think so wolfie, alright I'll be back." 

Finn watched Rhea leave the apartment to get the food and then focused in on Ember. "How are you really feeling?" 

"Like somebody tried to gut me and partially succeeded," Ember admitted, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I guess I should say thank you for saving me." 

"You're welcome, it's not a problem. I am curious though, what a Lycan is doing in my neck of the woods. The packs tend to stay pretty far from here, I mean we get a few travelers, but none of them with your scent." Finn definitely wanted to know if the packs were moving close to his territory. 

Ember hesitated, her expression becoming a bit cloudy. "It's a long story, and I don't remember much. I got cut and I just knew I had to keep walking. Your bar was the first thing I had seen for miles, so that's why I stopped here." 

"Do you remember your name?" Finn asked. He had been calling her Ember, but he was curious if she did in fact have an actual name.

Again, Ember shook her head. "The details of everything that happened before I woke up in the woods, bleeding out are kind of fuzzy." 

Finn slid one of the drinks towards her and then folded his arms across his chest. "Why don't you start from the beginning, then. I've got time,"


	2. chapter 2

Ember supposed that she should have known better. Offering to tell her story was one thing, but the fact that she hardly remembered anything was another. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to fill Finn in on her past when the lycanthrope barely remembered it herself. All she remembered was waking up and bleeding. She had various flashes of other memories but they were hard to make heads or tails of. She didn’t want to lie to Finn, but really at this point, the truth was kind of hazy.

“You can start at any time.” Finn encouraged, trying to be patient. He was very curious about what she had to say, and he wanted to know why she had ended up at his bar of all places. She didn’t smell like the other packs that had come through his place in the past.

Ember gave him a look and then sighed. “I was honest when I told you I woke up in the woods. I was bleeding and I just knew that I needed to keep walking forward. I wasn’t really going in any direction.” 

“Your first impulse was to buy a drink?” Finn asked, unsure if he should be impressed or not. 

“My first impulse was just to keep moving. I thought the drink might numb the pain, I wasn’t really sure how bad my wound was.” Ember explained. She ran a hand through her hair, thankful that her wound was already stitching itself together and disappearing. 

“Do you remember your actual name at least?” Finn raised a brow, trying to take stock of her and figure her out. He didn’t know her well enough to know if she was lying yet.

Ember slowly shook her head, part of her wished that she did recall her name. “Not really, I guess we can just stick to calling me Ember.” 

“Alright then Ember, is there anything you can remember?” Finn pressed on, he wanted to know if she was being truthful or not. 

Closing her eyes, Ember tried to really think and sort through her thoughts. It was hard to process through everything, but she knew it was important. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her mind. 

“The last thing I truly remember was being in my wolf form. I remember being scared and running, I don’t know why I was running through. I just had to get away, then there was a flash of pain.” Ember said quietly. 

In her mind she could see herself in her wolf form, running through the thick woods. She could still feel the different branches and undergrowth ripping at her fur and paws. She could hear noises behind her, angry howls and yelps, then nothing but pain. 

“So you were running from something or rather somebody. You said when you got to my bar that trouble tended to find you, what did you mean by that?” Finn felt bad for giving her the third degree, but he had a reputation to uphold. His bar was neutral ground and he wanted to be prepared if she was bringing trouble to it. 

Ember folded her arms across her chest, Finn’s clothes were still baggy on her and she felt a little bit ridiculous. “I don’t know, I just figured whatever was hunting me out in the woods, is probably still following me.” She murmured. 

“Look as long as you’re here, you’re safe. This is a neutral place, and I won’t tolerate fighting of any kind.” Finn did his part to keep the peace, but he was curious to know what sort of storm Ember was going to bring to his doorstep. 

“You ask a lot of questions, but what about you? You’re not a Lycan…” Ember trailed off, giving him a once over. He definitely didn't strike her as a Lycan, he certainly didn't smell like one. 

Finn flashed a toothy smile, showing off his fangs. “No, I am not. Quite the opposite actually, I am sort of a peacekeeper in this part of the woods.” 

“So you’re a wannabe Wyatt Earp?” Ember snorted softly at that. "A vampire one? Like the TV show?"

Finn actually looked a little bit offended by her question. He was not a rip off of anything. “I have put down my fair share of supernatural beings and creatures. I come from a long line of monster hunters, but as long as nobody is causing too much of a ruckus then I have no issues.” Finn had hunted a few bounties over the years but mainly stuck around to protect his land and the surrounding area. 

That caught Ember’s attention, so much so that she forgot to tease him about being a Wynonna rip off. If he actually was a monster hunter, then it was possible that he could help her. “Maybe you could hunt down the people trying to hunt me.” 

Finn raised a brow. “I tend to have a pretty high retainer fee, I am not sure you could afford me.” 

Ember shrugged her shoulders. “I could work off my debt, I may not remember much but I am good muscle.” 

Finn rolled his eyes, not wanting to be totally rude, but he didn’t think Ember would be very good back up. “I have my muscle if I need it, you already met Rhea. I am good at my job. I don’t tend to need help in a fight.” He pointed out dismissively. 

Ember tried not to let his rejection bring her down. “Look, I owe you for saving my life. I can help you.”

Maybe it was selfish but Ember needed his help and if she was assisting him, then it could deter the people who were hunting her. At least that was what her thinking was. She couldn’t quite remember who was after her, but she wanted to be prepared for what was out there. 

Finn looked like he wanted to argue and protest still. The very idea of having somebody else that he didn’t know, trying to help him wasn’t an appealing one. He was saved from having to say anything else as Rhea came back, armed with burgers for them all to eat. 

Ember’s stomach gave a low growl at the smell of the food. Finn studied her, noting that she did look a bit underweight. He gave a nod to Rhea, who quickly offered her the bag of burgers. 

“I got you two, I figured you might be a little hungry,” Rhea said with a knowing smile. She was usually good at reading people, that was her superpower after all. 

“I think I could eat, if my growling stomach is anything to go by,” Ember said, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. She gratefully took the food and dug in, not even caring that both Finn and Rhea were watching her with amused expressions. 

Rhea and Finn allowed her to eat in silence, they shared a knowing look though. Rhea’s ability allowed them to communicate in their minds. Finn of course was filling Rhea in on Ember’s request to help him. 

“I am really sorry I couldn’t remember more. I promise I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I get my strength up.” Ember said after she finished her food. 

“You can stay the night, I have a couch. You’ll need your rest and you’ll be able to think more clearly in the morning.” Rhea said, trying to be kind. 

“As long as you don’t cause any trouble, you are allowed to stick around town. A lot of people do, it’s safe here.” Finn added evenly. 

Ember was surprised by the fact that Rhea had so willingly invited a stranger into her house. “Aren’t you worried about me being a threat? You’d really be okay with me staying the night?” 

Rhea cracked a small smile and shrugged. “I don’t see why it would be a problem. I am usually a good judge of character. It doesn’t hurt that I can stop you if you were trying to hurt me.” 

“Plus if you hurt Rhea, you’d have half the town gunning for you,” Finn warned. Rhea was one of the few people he actually cared about, so he had no qualms about hunting down anybody that might hurt her. 

“Well I appreciate the offer and I respect loyalty.” Ember mused, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. She wasn’t sure what to make of Finn threatening her, but she respected where he was coming from. 

“Then there shouldn’t be any problems. Come on, I’ll show you to my apartment.” Rhea said she gestured for Ember to follow after her. 

“Guess this means that I will see you later.” Ember nodded politely to Finn and then made to follow after Rhea. She was grateful for both of their assistance in rescuing her and saving her from bleeding out. 

Rhea led the way to the apartment, but she kept a watchful eye on Ember over her shoulder. She didn’t know what the other girl was thinking, but Rhea was curious.

“Do you often let strangers crash at your place?” Ember asked after a little bit. 

Rea shrugged her shoulders. “Only the adorable ones. Besides, as I told you, I can handle myself. I am not really scared of you.” 

Ember laughed at that, she didn’t think Rhea was the type to be scared of anything. The taller woman had a weird aura about her. She let Rhea explain the layout of her own apartment, it was a bit bigger than Finn's but not by much. There was a huge couch, just like the dream walker had promised.

Despite being passed out earlier, it wasn't like it had been a restful sleep. She laid down on the couch, ignoring the fond smile that Rhea was shooting in her direction. "This is comfortable, really comfortable." 

"I told you so. Get some sleep Ember, I'll be in the other room if you need anything." Rhea said before dimming the lights. She nodded to the remote. "In case you want to watch anything, reception can be spotty but it usually works. Goodnight Ember." 

"Goodnight Rhea." Ember wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep peacefully in a new place, but thankfully sleep found her sooner, rather than later. 

In her dreams, she was once again being chased by wolves. It felt so real like she could actually hear their howling. In her dreams, she kept running, but they were nipping at her heels. No matter where she went or how fast she ran, they were never far behind. Ember's rest was fitfully, but eventually, her dreams mellowed, and she stopped running. 

The snowy forest that she had been running through, melted into a serene grass field. There was the sun shining and it felt warm, safe, and secure. 

When Ember woke up in the morning, Rhea was waiting for her at the table with a pot of coffee and a somber look on her face. "How did you sleep?" 

"I think you know," Ember said, wondering if Rhea had played a part in calming her dreams. "I am not mad, but why did you mess with my dreams again?"

Rhea shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to interfere in your dreams again, but your conscious called out to me. All I did was change the dreamscape. It appears however that your problems are not just in your dreams I think your past has found you.." 

Ember raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"Another Lycan is in town, he's at the bullet club and he says he's looking for you," Rhea warned gravely. Finn had called her just before Ember woke up to give her the heads up. He had wanted to make sure that Rhea was safe, but also to check and make sure Ember hadn't fled in the middle of the night.

Rhea's words caused Ember's blood to run cold, as a shiver passed through the Lycan's body. "I guess it's time to confront what's been chasing me from the woods. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this story! I have some big plans for it. The title comes from the song 'Wildfire' by the Gospel Youth. My friend Hailey showed it to me. 
> 
> Please be sure to leave kudos, comments, and subscribe. You don't want to miss a thing.


End file.
